legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Alliance Intelligence
Alliance Intelligence was a branch of the Rebel Alliance and responsible for obtaining and analyzing military, diplomatic and economic information and reporting such information to the relevant branches of the Alliance. Leaders The Chief of Intelligence oversaw Intentions, Operations and Counter-Intelligence branches, which contained departments of Cryptology, Interrogation, and Equipment; Systems Ops, Passive Ops, and Coordinate; and Security and Retrieval respectively. Through the organization's many operatives, analysts and personnel, information was channeled up to Senior Intelligence Officers, who presented the Chief with daily briefs on the most crucial topics. The Chief in turn reported to the Commander-in-Chief and Supreme Commanders, and advised them in their strategic planning. The Chief was was also an integral part of the High Command Structure of the Alliance Forces. General Vernan served as the first Chief of Intelligence, but was later replaced by General Airen Cracken. Notable Intelligence Members General Vernan, Former Chief of Intelligence General Airen Cracken, Chief of Intelligence Organisation There were three main sections in the Alliance Intelligence Bureau; Counter-Intelligence, Operations and Intentions. Each lead by an overseeing Commander who directly reported to the Chief of Intelligence, these sectors were further segregated into areas of expertise. Counter-Intelligence Counter-Intelligence (CI) refers to efforts made by Rebel Intelligence to prevent hostile or enemy intelligence organizations from successfully gathering and collecting intelligence against them. Security Security Intelligence is the gathering of intelligence on the identity and capability and intentions of hostile individuals or organizations that may be engaged in espionage or sabotage or subversion or terrorism against the Rebel Alliance. Retrieval Retrieval Intelligence is intelligence acquired through any means in regards to the possible act of infiltration or espionage against the Rebel Alliance by any of its enemies. Operations Operations Intelligence (OI) refers to efforts made by intelligence to directly attain information through different sources on hostile or enemy movements, or attacks against the Rebel Alliance. Agents are utilised both passively as well as actively in the field. Systems Operations Systems Operations (SO) is regarding operatives being assigned to gather intelligence through field activity. Mostly relating to Human Intelligence, with information gathered from a person on the ground. Various ways to ascertain information include, espionage, friendly accredited diplomats, military attaches, patrolling, Non-governmental organizations, Prisoners of war (POW's) or detainees, Refugees, Strategic reconnaissance and Traveller debriefing. Passive Operations Passive Operations (PO) refers to operatives acquiring information or intelligence on hostile or enemy movements or attacks via mechanical, geospatial, measurement, media, signals, technical and financial sources. Coordinate Coordinate regards to the overview of both SO and PO, and the utilisation of both areas for gain. Intentions Intentions refers to the understanding of intelligence gathered and preparation of the expectant move of the hostile or enemy. Taking from various sources, operatives will try to ascertain exactly what is the enemy or hostile's next move and to deliver this Intel to those in command for Alliance Forces to counter-move. Cryptology Cryptography is the practice and study of hiding information. Cryptography is considered a branch of both mathematics and computer science and is affiliated closely with information theory, computer security and engineering. Cryptography is used in applications present in technologically advanced societies. Analysis Analysis is the process of breaking a complex topic or substance into smaller parts to gain a better understanding of it. Interrogation Interrogation is the active process of gaining source information from any held enemy or hostile operatives. Equipment Regarding Equipment gathering, from source locations, and understanding exactly what it's use it. Be it the actual item, or mere design or technical plans for the object in question. Position(s) Support Agent Support Agents were Agents that were placed strategically placed around certain sectors were Alliance Intelligence Operatives were undertaking delicate missions. Charged with undertaking the successful retrieval of exposed agents, these Operatives tend to be used as a last resort. Field Agent Field Agents were the most active of the members of the Intelligence Bureau. Tasked with varying types of mission including retrieval and uncovering, they excelled on thinking on their feet whilst under pressure. However spending time on the field often meant that these operatives would tend to ultimately be captured and or killed. Intel Annalist An Intel annalist was a member that stayed away from the field at all times. Used primarily as a source of information to field operatives as well as the first point of call for incoming intelligence details, they have perhaps the safest job in the entire bureau though perhaps in some minds the most boring as well. Ranks Rank is used to display seniority amongst members. Members are reminded to observe the correct standard of behaviour amongst the Alliance Forces. • Commander (Cdr) Scale 10 • Lieutenant (Lt) Scale 8 • Specialist Agent (SpA) Scale 6 • Agent (Agt) Scale 4.5 • Operative (Opt) Scale 3 Scale As well as Military ranks, Military Scales reflective on the position and rank is also given. This is to discern the level of clearance this officer or member has regarding Alliance Resources as well as to underline the differences of ranks between all branches of the Alliance Forces. For Example, Rebel Intelligence Agents have a Ranking Scale starting at 4, which already places them with the same ranking as a Sergeant within the Alliance Armies. Agent Status Keth Beamis Specialist Agent - Assigned to the Core World of Chandrila and is currently utilising sources to destable Imperial Sources of control. Blount Lieutenant - Currently assigned to Counter-Intelligence and is stationed on the Mon Calamari Cruiser, Home One. Kina Margath Operative - Foster Agent in the Outer Rim. Barid Mesoriaam Specialist Agent - Currently assigned to Corellian System gathering Intel via human resourcing. Tura Raftican Operative - Currently undercover as Net Reporter within the Core Sector. Eddriss Sark Lieutenant - Assigned to Home One overseeing Passive Operations. Rivoche Tarkin Agent - Providing information deep under cover in Imperial Sectors. Winter Agent - Being re-assigned to Mid-Rim Sector. Alliance Intel & Spec-Ops Some of the missions performed by Alliance intelligence were similar in nature to those of Alliance Special Operations. Spec-Ops agents, however, tended to be cocky, energetic and not necessarily best suited to operations that required patience and discipline. Indeed Spec-Ops missions groups were often sent to worlds to draw attention away from existing Intelligence agents who's cover was endangered. Mission Groups were sometimes attached to Alliance Intelligence's Operations department and Spec-Ops free agents often reported directly to the Chief of Intelligence. Glossary of Intelligence slang Blind Jump—Establishing an Intelligence network on a new planet. Busted Vacc Suit—Blown cover. Busy—Stormtrooper. Father—Alliance Intelligence. High-Altitude—Undercover. Inactive—A former agent who is no longer wanted or is considered to be too volatile to be of any further use. Jobber—Assassin. Lullaby—Suicide pill. Mother—Case officer. Noxious; Smelly—Imperial security. Orphan—The disbandment of an intelligence network leaving an agent orphaned. Pacify—To Kill. Poison—Imperial Intelligence. Toxic—Infiltration by Imperial Intelligence. 23er—A very competent agent (derived from the fact that an agent's chance of completing 20 field assignments without being killed or captured is 23%). Vaccinate—To remove any known Imperial agent. Vacuum—Deep undercover. Foot Note This Organisation is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Organisations history may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Organisations